1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sanitary napkins and more particularly to a sanitary napkin assembly for facilitating protection against menstral flow whether light or severe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At the present time available sanitary napkins are of three types. One heavy duty and quite expensive sanitary napkin is adapted for use during periods of heavy menstral flow. A second less expensive sanitary napkin is available for use during days when the menstral flow is lighter. A third form of napkin is for everyday use when there is only very light discharge, if any.
In order to provide for the three aforesaid conditions, consumers must maintain a supply of all three types of sanitary napkins which requires a monetary outlay and considerable storage.
The present invention overcomes the aforesaid difficulties of prior art napkins by providing a sanitary napkin assembly adapted for all three requiredments of usage.